Night overturns Day
by LovingPillow
Summary: Sakura accidentally gets lost on her first day of school and isn't found until Shiki finds her, and her delicious blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sakura accidentally gets lost on her first day of school and isn't found until Shiki finds her, and her delicious blood.**

* * *

><p>In a school divided by Day Class and Night Class, a new student (obviously a student from the Day Class) was having trouble finding her classroom.<p>

Haruno Sakura was her name and it had been hours since she enrolled into Cross Academy.

She had no one to help her around the school; not even the principal helped her. It seemed like fate enjoyed seeing her miserable; after all, it had been hours since she was officially lost in her new school.

She just couldn't find any signs of her homeroom.

_Just why do I have a bad sense of direction?_ Said girl wondered as she ruffled her naturally pink hair. She scanned her surroundings but met with several doors similar to the previous ones (they didn't even have room numbers). With an inaudible sigh, Sakura gave up.

"I'm way past being late anyway..." She muttered to herself.

"Now what do I do about this?" She questioned herself as her eyes narrowed in to her bleeding wrist. She recalled an event (however unfortunate) where she had tripped down a couple of long stairs in her search of her (numberless) classroom. She had ended up scraping her wrist against the wood; after all, her reaction was too slow for her to grasp onto the railing in order to stabilize her balance.

Snapping out of the memory, Sakura's emerald eyes lit up in annoyance. She watched the sky outside the window turn completely dark. "Why didn't someone just show me the way to my classroom? That would've been much easier..." Sakura grumbled; irritated by the fact that no one had offered to help her (and even more when she had asked them for help, but they told her that it would be easy to find). As if her sense of direction wasn't obvious, she was still stuck in the school with no way of knowing where she was.

**Elsewhere**

Classes finally finished for the Night Class students and everyone was leaving. One student in particular was following the others when said student's nose twitched at the scent of fresh blood. It seem that it was only this student whom reacted to the smell of blood, since the others hadn't given any sign as to knowing there was blood around. He then excused himself whilst hiding the fact that his bluish gray eyes shone crimson. As the others walked ahead, Senri Shiki backtracked through the halls to find the blood of his victim. He licked his lips as the scent of blood tasted so very delectable. Blood tablets just weren't enough to satisfy him. He needed real blood. Human blood, to be exact.

"...much easier..."

Shiki watched as his victim leaned against the wall, staring outside the window in undisguised irritation. He found it odd how he never saw her before; but no matter, blood was blood (but he had enough of drinking blood tablets). When his victim turned her head towards his direction, she gave a gasp that sent shivers (good ones) down his spine. Her skin complexion paled as Shiki's crimson eyes froze her on spot.

It didn't take long before he began to feed on his treat. His cold hands had lifted her injured wrist as the blood trickled down. It was apparent that his victim's vocal cords weren't working so all she could do was watch as he licked her blood off her wrist; inevitably revealing a pair of fangs.

When it was blatant that she couldn't keep herself up, he wrapped his arm around her waist so that she wouldn't fall. He then tilted her head to the side. He slowly licked his lips as her neck practically begged to meet his fangs. Once his fangs sunk into the soft skin of her smooth neck; he felt a burst of sweet blood rush into his lips. It was like a fountain just waiting to be sucked dry!

Hours passed by as Shiki fed on her blood; he really didn't seem to notice how her blood kept regenerating since he was too focused on drinking every last drop of her (delicious) blood. Once he had his fill, he removed his arm from her waist and watched as she crumbled to the ground. He eyed her unmoving form and licked his lips to savour the taste that was just her. If he had the chance, he would feed on her blood every day, but since he had his fill of human blood, he wouldn't have the urge to drink anymore human blood.

Without saying anything, he turned and made his way towards the exit.

Sakura was then left alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sakura accidentally gets lost on her first day of school and isn't found until Shiki finds her, and her delicious blood.**

* * *

><p>The morning Sakura awoke, she decided it was not a happy morning. After all, her neck was sore and her body dreadfully cold.<p>

Last she recalled was feeling lost. Everything after that were blank spaces.

Although she was suspicious, she didn't dwell on it. As it was, she did have a class to attend.

Sighing, Sakura stood to her full height, ignoring the ache of her neck. _If only I knew where the room was!_ Fixing her uniform so that it looked more appropriate, she started walking around the school. It seemed that luck was on her side today, because she _finally_ found her homeroom class; and to top it off, she arrived in time for the bell to ring a second later!

After introducing herself to the class of curious normal heads, she moved to sit beside a boy named Kiryu Zero. He was handsome, she mused, but kind of distant. Kind of similar to an old friend of hers, actually. Uchiha Sasuke.

Once classes were over, she followed the majority of her classmates since she didn't know her way to the Sun Dorm.

Upon arriving at their destination, Sakura raised a brow in confusion. "What's going on?" She questioned one of the girls, but the girl ignored her in continuance of squealing about some idol. Huffing in irritation, _fan girls_, Sakura watched the sky grow dark, reminding her about a window. Before she could completely recall the memory, the gates of the building they stood before began to open. As if pulled by some force, she stood to the side watching as people wearing different coloured uniforms walked out.

Soon enough, girls to her left and banshees to her right were screaming their names, as if hoping they would be called upon. All she could do was muse at the sight of her droolmates ravishing the strange beauties. _It's Sasuke all over again._ Sakura thought, chuckling to herself as she watched them compete for their idol's attention.

In the midst of all their squealing, Shiki spotted her pink hair. Remembering their encounter last night (or should he say morning, considering the fact that he sleeps during the day), he licked his lips at the mere quivers of her blood.

As if compelled, his fans immediately locked eyes on this action and started squealing much louder. It was actually a wonder why he hadn't killed them yet, especially when their evil deeds were damaging his (and the others') extra sensitive ears.

"So…I don't suppose I'll find the Sun Dorm anytime soon."

Sighing, emerald eyes hid from the world. Since she really didn't need to stick around a fansite, she decided to turn around and walk her way back to the school. Just think, she could be in her dorm, finishing her homework and sleeping the afternoon away instead of gallivanting the grounds and wasting precious time spent for more worthwhile events.

Taking five steps forth, her eyes revealed themselves in time for her to notice her seatmate standing off to the side with an unreadable expression. Taking her chances, she walked over to greet him. "Kiryu-san, sorry if I bother you, but do you know where the Sun Dorm is? I don't know my way around here." She said, nervously shifting on her feet, a habit that surfaced whenever she was embarrassed.

Although he didn't respond in words, he indicated with a nod of his head to tell her that he would show her back to the dorm. Smiling gratefully, she waited for him to start walking, only to glance at him curiously when he stepped towards her.

Covering her ears with his large (and warm) hands, Zero started to shout to the students of the Day Class. Whilst he did this, Sakura had her brows furrowed in confusion. Although she couldn't read lips, she could pick up bits and pieces that he was telling them to return to the dorm. Once he freed her ears, he looked down and gave her a microscopic smile, as good as it could get, _unlike Sasuke_.

"I can show you to the Sun Dorm now." Zero informed her, and began walking, but not before making sure she was following him. If she was being honest, she would say that she had no idea what was going on but decided it was best not to question the things around here. It really wasn't her place to speak up.

As the two disappeared further from sight, Shiki glared after Zero. He didn't know why, but he felt as if his victim was being stolen. _That won't do at all. No, not at all._ He thought, licking his lips. Too deep into his thoughts, he hadn't noticed his knuckles turning pale. He was blocking more of his blood flow the tighter he clenched his fists, and it was as tight as it could go with nails digging into his skin.

It was a feeling he wasn't used to, as he always got what he wanted. And Sakura was what he claimed as his, no one else could drink from her but him. _She belongs to me._ His eyes, hidden from view, shone crimson. He was a very possessive vampire, and it didn't help that Sakura was walking away with Zero, alone, with his mark being hidden from sight. _I will fight you if you try to take her from me._ Shiki hissed through his mind, hoping that Zero got the message despite their distance. And as it was, Zero got the message loud and clear, but he ignored it in favour of showing his seatmate where her dorm room stood (which was just across the hall from his room, surprisingly).

That night, Sakura slept peacefully while Shiki watched over her (skipping class just to make sure his property was safe).


End file.
